dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:All New, Faded for Her
Cutscene not occurring? Am I potentially doing something wrong? I'm unable to trigger the cutscene despite the fact that I have reached the spirit. StillAlive (talk) 18:19, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :Never mind. I found the problem. :StillAlive (talk) 18:37, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Wanna share the solution? 'cos finding the bodies afterwards and even savin+reloading didn't help me. Νικόλαος 13:00, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Crash to desktop after attacking stones I found information saying to avoid using Walking Bomb so I disabled it on Dorian and didn't use it myself and made it through the whole encounter. Other abilities that activate on death may also be relevant. Quest Initiation The wiki page says "after enough conversations with him thereSkyhold." Which ones, exactly? I've exhausted all dialogue not related to quests, to the point at which the only remaining option when initiating dialogue with him is about Corypheus, to which he responds by answering your question about what he will do next, and the only thing left is "goodbye". I've done this quest before. Is the quest initiation tied to approval rating? (talk) 12:43, March 11, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, his approval must be high enough for it to trigger. -- [[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 16:02, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Translation I'm not that well-versed in Thedas Elvish, so let me ask if someone could post a translation of what Solas says to the spirit in the cut scene, I think that would be a nice bonus to the article. DaBarkspawn (talk) 05:35, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Solas Disapproves!? Quest Spoilers Ahead! I really don't understand why Solas gave me disapproval rating for stopping him from murdering the mages. Bioware games make you guess at NPC's reactions by learning and understanding their personalities, and Solas HATES senseless killing. He would have been even more distraught later if he murdered those mages... Ulithium Dragon (talk) 23:32, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Then you do not understand the complexities of human (or elf) emotions if you can not answer that yourself. Alertfiend (talk) 23:37, September 8, 2015 (UTC) : Indeed. People under stress, someone whose friend has been hurt or tortured, that sort of person is quite likely to lash out at someone for the wrong reasons. DaBarkspawn (talk) 23:56, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :: And when one stands in the way of that vengeance, they might just became the enemy for a time. Just had a new idea for the next DA game :) Alertfiend (talk) 00:28, September 9, 2015 (UTC) The talk page is for discussing improvements to the article, please take discussions like these to the forums. -- 03:28, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Anagram After the edit and the undo, I went and verified the anagram manually. It is an anagram up to punctuation and capitalization, which don't count for anagrams. Both phrases have the same number of a's, same number of d's, etc. DaBarkspawn (talk) 02:46, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I need help i have completed solas quest all new faded for her but it won't appear in the complete quests it is unmarked. Does it normally happen or is it a bug.